


HS1 prompts

by lucienquentin



Category: Harry Styles - Fandom
Genre: Ever Since New York, HS1, Harry Styles - Freeform, I was horny when I wrote this, Mild Smut, Short Stories, Sweet Creature, Two Ghosts, Woman, carolina - Freeform, from the dining table, kinda sad, kiwi, meet me in the hallway, only angel, writing prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:28:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27843013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucienquentin/pseuds/lucienquentin
Summary: just a bunch of short stories based on my interpretation of each song on Harry's first beautiful album that he made in 2017. this was inspired by a friend, so dana if you see this, thanks. also some mild smut for chapters Carolina and only angel, because well, horny! keep in mind these are my interpretations, you don't have to agree or relate to them





	1. meet me in the hallway

he kept running faster and faster. I couldn’t catch up with him. He ran through the vast corridors of the dark mansion, only lit up by the wax candles hung up on the walls with the peeling wallpaper. He turned corners, jumped from the stairs, and led me into a frenzy chase. He swung on the chandelier, landed on the footstool. Skipped through the sleeping chambers, passed by the delicate glass mirror in which only my reflection showed. Sprinted through the papyrus smelling library, passed by the warm fireplace. Went through the mansion’s trap doors, coming out from a painting and appearing from the ceiling. Running after him was exhausting. But I couldn’t care less. as long as I had him. Because I couldn’t go without it anymore. Slowly climbing up the marble pillar, and making it up to the ceiling. Into the moonlit garden, at the top of the mansions beautifully engraved ceiling. Lit up with the sight of glowworms and fireflies, filled with the aroma of the sweet jasmine trees. Running through the field of grass, stopping once, twice, to pick apart a berry bush. Not looking back at me once, he kept running, running, running, running. Without a care in the world. And so, did I. like a bee pulled to a honeysuckle, I chased him around. Meet me in the hallway, he had said. I’m at the door, he had said. So why was he running away from me? And why was I craving him so much? His touch, his feel, his words whispered into my ear, his delicate hand strokes, his fingers running through my hair. Why? Why did I crave such a touch, such a sensitive feeling? I didn’t know. And I kept following. Without a reason, other than trusting my instinct. He made it past the garden, and into the stargazing field. He was at the end of the hallway, almost near the entrance to the field. That was when he finally turned around to face me, with all his misty, ethereal face. His sluggish smile and sleepy eyes. His corpse like body with the pale blue skin. I fell to the ground. Not with sorrow. Not with anger. Not with disappointment. But with confusion. One blink, and he was gone, the other, he was there. One touch, and I couldn’t feel him. The second, I couldn’t. Not the third. Not the fourth. Not the millionth. He wasn’t. there. But I was going to get him. No matter the consequences. The only person who could take it all away. And for him, id take my life away. I’d do anything for his touch, even it meant bleeding out in the stargazing hallway, a knife stuck in my throat.


	2. sign of the times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just a small TW, theres mentions of suicide and self harm

She couldn’t do it. she couldn’t. No matter how many times she tried, all the different ways, she couldn’t. ‘a fucking coward’ was what she repeated to herself to the mirror. And still, she could not get herself to do it. the mirror reassured her. She told her it was going to be fine. To just, get it over with. And maybe then she’ll be free. And she believed her, the mirror. She really did. But when it touches the edge of her pale wrist, she quickly backs off again, going through another day. ‘get away from here you fucker’, another phrase she repeated. And still she couldn’t get herself to do it. at the edge of the bridge. It was finally the moment. And she backed away. Like the coward she was. And dragged her lowly self-back home. And her mirror would tell her to stop the crying. Try it again. Get away. Try again, and again, and again. But she couldn’t do it. when her fingers edged up to her throat, she slapped them away. When the pills were on her tongue, she spit them out. When the gun was practically half swallowed, she gagged and took it out. She wanted released, freedom, complete control. A get away from her shitty life, if it could even be considered as a ‘life’. and to the girl, death was the only option. And who could blame her? ‘the sweet release from the grip of life’ certainly does sound good, doesn’t it? and it did to her too. But she kept running away from her courage, the courage that would help lead to her death. Because there was a tiny part of her. A tiny part, who still anted to smell fresh air, eat delicious food, talk to strangers, feel the wind on her face, explore the world. Even after everything she had went through, there was that one small part of her who told her not to pull the trigger, or slash the razor. she still wanted to try. give herself another chance. but that wasn't what her mirror said. and she did what the mirror commanded. she killed herself, walking out of the bathroom, with glass shreds in her palm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHH I JUST LOVE SIGN OF THE TIMES!! i thought of it as a girl with BPD, who saw another 'her' in the mirror. she wanted to escape and so did the other her, but escape in the bad way. in the end she finds herself, and find out that she didn't want to escape from her life, but rather from the mirror.

**Author's Note:**

> my interpretation of this absolutely mesmerizing song was of the now touch starved boy who was used to having his pain taken away with sex. when his lover died, he became drug addicted, and believed his lover was still there somewhere. he then gives up in the end, to finally join him.


End file.
